My Spot
by evil-mastermind666
Summary: Hermione needs to think, so she goes her thinking spot. Someone shows up that she didn't expect. HGSS.


**A/N: I proofread this again today and realized how many stupid mistakes I made, so here's the improved version! I can't usually edit my own work because I miss so much, but if I don't look at something for a while I've gotten enough distance to catch all the words I mix up from dyslexia and carelessness.**

**My Spot**

**Chapter 1 - My Spot or Your Spot?**

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' "brightest witch of the decade" needed to think. She had already finished her NEWTs and hadn't received her results yet. It was the day of her graduation, but she just needed to be alone. It was hard to think of Hogwarts without seeing Albus Dumbledore's cheerful portrait, or the fact that she would be leaving tomorrow morning on the train and wouldn't be coming back. She needed her thinking spot.

One might assume her spot would be in the library, if one didn't know Hermione very well. Her love of learning knows no bounds, but the library is no good for thinking, what with all those lovely books beckoning her to lose herself for hours. Plus, Madam Pince would bodily eject her from the library if she brought even a small snack in there. No, the library simply would not do for serious pondering.

Her father had instilled in her a respect for and love of nature at a young age. The scent of a storm brewing, the feeling of wind rushing past her face, and a silent promise of the taste of rain were what drove her outside this day. Unfortunately for her however, the storm held off as she made her way to her spot.

On the west side of the lake, there was a break in the trees. There was the faintest sign of a path, as if someone had once come there often. Following this almost-trail one came upon a small willow tree with its roots reaching out into the water. There was a slight hollow that allowed Hermione to curl up comfortably there for hours, as well as take her shoes off and dangle her feet in the water. It had a beautiful view of the stars and sunrise, as well as the lake.

She had been sitting there for over half an hour when she was abruptly startled out of her reverie.

"You've found my thinking spot."

Hermione turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Her ears did not deceive her; Professor Snape stood with a hand on the trunk of the tree. He wasn't dressed in his heavy black robes for once, simply in a white long-sleeved shirt (even with the heat) and black pants. His ever-present black frock coat was even missing, though Hermione's quick mind realized it was draped over his other arm even as she struggled with words. Finally she said truthfully,

"I had no idea anyone else knew about this place. It's so peaceful I couldn't bear it if even the boys knew about it."

"I'm sure it would become necessary for one of your intelligence to escape their dubious company," he sneered, though it lacked his usual venom.

Hermione was as surprised by the compliment as he was. He knew she's brilliant beyond her peers, but had never expressed anything but disdain for her. Even when he was told how Professor McGonagall, Hermione and even Harry had searched for months through the former Headmaster's personal effects to find his Pensieve and personal journals in which there was evidence to hopefully clear the Professor of the charges brought against him for Dumbledore's death. He probably knew they had searched (or at least Harry had) only because of a strange message that had been delivered by owl two weeks after Dumbledore's death telling them to look for the truth in his office. Apparently he knew exactly how messy it was, because he told them not to give up. They found the evidence days after Snape had been caught by Aurors and incarcerated. He was only out now because he was a "guest" to the headmistress who was to be keeping an eye on him for the Aurors while the trial was on. (That, and a hefty bail.) The final trial date would be soon, Hermione was sure. He spoke again, as though reading her mind.

"The hearing is two days from now. I had hoped that I might find some peace about my fate here..." he trailed off.

She jumped to her feet, but he gestured for her to stop. He merely sat in the grass and looked at her as if to say, _Join me, I won't bite._

She settled down tailor fashion quite near him, almost near enough to touch him. He drew his legs up and folded his arms upon his knees, then rested his chin on them. In this position he seemed to Hermione to be much more vulnerable than the ever-sarcastic and seemingly-invincible Professor Snape Potions Master, _who was quite a drama queen_ (Hermione hid that thought very deep in her mind, in case he tried Legilimency on her). He seemed more like the man you might call Severus Snape. She smiled at that despite his closed-off posture and distant facial expression. She looked to the lake when he realized she was smiling at him while studying him and blushed. She missed his tentative smile at her flustered appearance.

"Sir, I know I'm being forward but you know all about my insatiable curiosity. If I might ask... do you think you might be cleared? What will you do afterwards? Vol -... Tom won't be pleased if he finds things out from the trial, and you might..." she trailed off, horrified by the thought of what Voldemort would do to him.

Severus cleared his throat (_Professor Snape, Hermione! Mustn't call him anything else, even if he hasn't been you professor for a year and is actually being halfway decent!_ she thought sternly, mentally shaking her head at herself).

"It hardly matters which happens. If I am convicted I will be executed or be imprisoned for life on that joyless rock. Even without Dementors, Azkaban is a harsh, brutal place. If I am set free, I must watch my back constantly from the side of the Dark Lord or the side of the light. Despite not being convicted, I don't doubt I will be vilified throughout history as the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. Rather, the monster that did. I am a dead man either way." His black eyes were dull and lifeless. Hermione was surprised by the warring urges to either yell at him or hug him. She chose the former.

"How dare you give up?" she asked in a low voice. His head snapped up to look at her with those lifeless eyes. She pushed more, saying, "Albus Dumbledore would be ashamed to hear such words of despair." His eyes changed, became hardened, angry. _Good, _she thought, _better angry with me than having him give up_. "You are no coward. Why become something you're not when things are getting dangerous?" He stood up, visibly fuming. She was starting to get a bit frightened bit held her ground as she stood up also.

"How dare you tell me how Albus would react, Miss Granger? I am no coward!" He gripped her arms and drew her in close to him. His face was barely inches from hers as he hissed, "Despite being Death Eater scum, I do have a sense of honour. Tell that to your Precious Potter! I hadn't killed a man in over twenty years, since my initiation, and I had to kill the one man I ever considered a true friend." His voice broke on the word friend and he released her arms, then stepped back from her. She wasn't having any of that though. She touched his left arm and he flinched.

"Professor..."

"Don't call me that," he snapped, "I'm not deserving of that title."

"If I choose to respect you, then I suppose it's my problem. What else could I possibly call you?" He seemed to consider that and merely said,

"If nothing else... I suppose Severus will do adequately." He paused. "Unless you prefer greasy git or evil bat like the rest," he said bitterly.

"Then I must insist on you referring to me by my given name also... Severus."

"Very well, Hermione."

Hermione supposed she was glad she'd called him that before (at least in the comfort of her own head) so she had a few moments to adjust. She hadn't counted on her name from his lips to make her feel weak in the knees though. _Where did that reaction come from?_ she wondered.

She reached up to brush a few stray curls off of her face that kept flying in her face due to the slight wind, but he beat her to it. She blushed again as his hand ran from her ear down her neck to her shoulder. She saw him blink as though realizing what he did, then opened his mouth to explain.

"Shh, it's quite alright. I... don't mind at all," she said. His mouth closed swiftly though she detected a hint of incredulity in his otherwise blank expression.

"Oh come on; if I haven't been put off you by six years in classes with you, I'm not sure what can." An eyebrow quirked up as if to say, _Care to test that theory?_

"You aren't heartless. You're no angel, but no demon either – just human. Like me," she finished softly. _I cannot believe I am saying this, why has my brain deserted me?_ she thought frantically.

He chuckled though and touched her hair again, curls wrapping themselves about his fingers.

"Hermione..." he whispered.

"Severus?" she answered.

"I am perilously close to taking a liberty."

"I'm more than prepared to take it if you don't."

How their noses didn't bump Hermione didn't know. The thought fled her mind when his lips met hers in a chaste kiss. At least, it was until their arms wound around each other, and Hermione took it upon herself to deepen the kiss. _I've only ever done this with Ron a few times, I wonder if..._ she thought, then immediately stopped thinking as their tongues met in a breathtaking kiss. When they came up for air, Severus disentangled himself from Hermione's lively curls, and rested his chin on top of her head as she leaned into his chest. She was barely short enough for him to do that.

"Now what?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I think we should try a repeat, as that was amazing. After that, I suppose I'll have to get ready for Graduation. You will be there, right?" He sighed.

"Yes, I suppose I will. Given that I have some sort of Potions award to present, Minerva would shed on my best robes and gouge out my eyes should I failed to show up," he said dryly and Hermione giggled. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Come now, please don't worry about anything today. You have too much to worry about, let it rest for one day," she pleaded.

"I can't," he said bleakly, "What about you? Surely you know that one such as I is the worst sort for someone as young and vibrant as you. We couldn't... I won't subject you to the viciousness of the ignorant because of what I am, and what I've done. Plus, being constantly paranoid has kept me alive."

"I'm already 'subject to the viciousness of the ignorant', as you put it. Some are still in denial about Voldemort's return, and my best friend is the one who is 'stirring up trouble' according to the Ministry. My peers don't understand me. How could anyone take pleasure in learning?" she scoffed, "And anyways, it doesn't matter what anyone else says. If they say anything while we're around they'll just get hexed. By you or I." Something in her face changed as she said, "Unless you don't wish to pursue any sort of relationship with such a childish know-it-all..."

He stopped her words with another heart-warming kiss. _I could very much get used to this... _she thought.

"Never think you aren't good enough Hermione. You are so much more than a know-it-all, or a child." She nodded.

"So... when will I see you again?" she asked. He hesitated then said,

"Do not get your hopes up past the trial. If there is a later for me you will be the first I will owl." Hermione nodded her understanding again, and pulled him into a swift kiss.

"I have to get ready for this afternoon."

"I will escort you to the castle," Severus said as he offered his arm. She grinned as she took it and they returned to the castle.

**Author's Notes: I'm back from an extended hiatus! It seems every time I take a break from writing I last a month then can't keep the pencil down for all the ideas. :) **

**Still don't have any progress on the Epilogue of IDAD, but I'm getting there. This was screaming and clawing to get out of my head (my hand and head hurt for a while afterward, and I fear my little green book may never forgive me for all the eraser marks). I'm thinking of leaving it as a one-shot, but I have the next chapter and a half written, for curiosity's sake. **

**Just one final question... Is Snape snarky enough?**

**Drop me a line, concrit would be nice but flames help me burn my bills. **


End file.
